


Ghosts

by PearlsonFriday



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Actually Mom Barry, Day 2: Memory Loss, Dead moms club, F/M, Gen, Ghosts but not really, Grief/Mourning, I decided to do Memory & Loss, I'm Sorry, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017, SPOILERS FOR FLASH AND ARROW SEASON FINALES, almost everyone lives, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsonFriday/pseuds/PearlsonFriday
Summary: It had been two months since the events of Lian Yu and William still wasn't coping. Not that Oliver helped, he didn't know how to deal with his own grief, much that of a child. So they became ghosts in Thea's old apartment.All meals were almost silent, any activities were uncomfortable, and nights were spent dealing with grief.William cried himself to sleep only to wake up with nightmares.Oliver beat up criminals until he couldn't see straight with exhaustion.It was a tired existence and a lonely one.





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to change the prompt a little and do Memory and loss. I wanted to give Barry a chance to actually interact with William and I had no idea what to do for memory loss. 
> 
> If you are at all interested in the vacation they take to Kara's Earth let me know and I will hook you up. 
> 
> This is unbetaed not even Granmarly this time. Thank you and please comment if you get the time.

It had been two months since the events of Lian Yu and William still wasn't coping. Not that Oliver helped, he didn't know how to deal with his own grief, much that of a child. So they became ghosts in Thea's old apartment. 

All meals were almost silent, any activities were uncomfortable, and nights were spent dealing with grief. 

William cried himself to sleep only to wake up with nightmares. 

Oliver beat up criminals until he couldn't see straight with exhaustion. 

It was a tired existence and a lonely one. 

\----------

William felt uncomfortable sleeping in his dead aunt’s room. 

If he was honest with himself, everything about his new life was uncomfortable. 

The going to a new school was uncomfortable. Oliver trying to be a dad and being the Green Arrow was uncomfortable. Living in Star city was uncomfortable. Most of all the oppressive silence was uncomfortable. 

Ghosts of those lost haunted William’s father, and him. They permeated every corner of the house. Every corner of their lives. 

Oliver kept being mayor and William continued 5th grade. 

Everyday he came home to an empty house filled with ghosts, did his homework and then waited. 

Waited for his father to return (for his life to go back to normal). 

This lonely time happened everyday. 

Until it didn't. 

\-----------

When William arrived home, there was a man standing staring out the window. 

William grabbed the gun he knew was hidden in the umbrella holer and shut the door quietly. He kept the safety on. 

“Who are you?” 

The man turned around too fast. He opened his mouth and a string of words too fast to understand poured out. 

“Speak slower.” The ten year old's voice was deadly calm. 

The man tried again and it came out just as fast. He huffed angrily and looked up at the boy. 

That was the first time William realized the man was hurt. His face was bleeding and his clothes were destroyed. His hair stuck up in random places and his eyes were red rimmed. 

“I am going to call my father, don't move.” The boy said and the man nodded enthusiastically. 

William took out his phone and pressed the speed dial button. Oliver picked up on the first ring. 

“William, what's wrong?” The man asked instantly on alert. 

“There is a man I don't know standing in the living room.” Was all he said. 

“I will be home in five minutes.”

That began one of the longest five minutes of William’s life. 

\----------

Oliver almost kicked down the door when he arrived home. 

Bow in hands he burst through the door and was surprised at what he found. 

William was standing by the door holding a gun pointed at a man that last he heard was gone for good. 

“Barry is that you?” The man across the room nodded sheepishly. That in itself was enough proof for now. He turned to his son. “You can stand down, he's a friend.” William looked at him sceptically but nodded and put the gun back. 

Oliver set down his bow and approached the speedster. “What's wrong Barry?”

Barry opened his mouth and words tumbled out too fast to understand. It took Oliver a second before he understood. 

“You can't slow down can you.” Barry nodded again. “Why don't you go for a jog and see if that helps any, while I do some damage control.” The man nodded and walked towards them. Oliver stepped behind his son and Barry waved awkwardly at William as he tried to creep out the open door. He closed it quietly behind him. 

William just looked up at his father. “May I have an explanation please?”

Oliver just sighed. 

\----------

When Barry arrived back at the apartment feeling very tired and hungry, he was unsurprised to see William staring at him with awe. Oliver had told Barry about his son’s fanboy crush on The Flash, that didn't mean he was prepared to deal with it. 

“How do your powers work? Did it hurt to become the flash? What happened to you? The news said you died. Is Kid Flash your brothefffffff…” Oliver slipped a hand over his sons mouth. 

“William let him breath. Barry go take a shower, then come back down and well eat dinner.” Barry looked at him thankfully as he had previously been overwhelmed and flashed out of the room. 

William looked up at his father with glee, grin dancing across his mouth. 

It was the first time Oliver had seen his son smile since the island. 

\----------

 

Barry came down significantly cleaner and hungrier. He slid into a seat at the breakfast bar as Oliver handed him one of his special protein bars (that Barry knew he always kept just in case) and a bowl of mac n cheese. 

Barry ate fast. Oliver just smiled softly and William stars in horror. When he was done he took a deep breath and tried to speak. 

It was slow enough to understand now. “Sorry to just show up, but this is where they left me, I didn't really get a choice.” 

Oliver nodded and began speaking before his son got the chance. “What happened? Last thing I heard is that you were to be trapped in the speed force for all eternity, but now you're here.” 

Barry looked down at his empty bowl and shrunk in on himself. “I still am. Trapped I mean. I'll have to go back. I have to finish unraveling it, Savatar’s prison I mean. It always needs to have an occupant or it becomes unstable and begins to affect the real world.” 

Oliver crosses his arms. “That doesn't explain why you're here.” 

Barry shivered. “The point of the prison is to punish whoever is there for their misdeeds. The best way to do that is psychologically as you well know Oliver.” Barry looked up to meet his friends gaze. His eyes were dead, the light that usually occupied them gone. “So it shows you the worst moments in your life on infinite loop. I think they sent me here to give me a taste of something normal only to yank me back. I'm slowly unraveling the trap, so maybe it's because the prison’s hold is looser.” Barry seems to think about for a second before he brightens a little. “Yeah, lets go with that, it's more optimistic.” 

Oliver frowned. “That still doesn’t answer why here and not in central.” 

Barry shrugs with a look that clearly says later before turning to William and smiling. “What do you want to know?” 

William’s smile is super nova. 

\----------

Later once William was tucked into his bed, sleeping more soundly than he had in awhile, Barry met Oliver on the balcony. The blonde had a tumbler of whiskey dangling from his fingers as he stared out at his city. Barry slid up next to him. 

“I saw what happened.” Oliver looked at his friend carefully. “I'm sorry.” Oliver's eyes roamed his face for a moment before looking back over his city. 

“It was my fault. I didn't realize what was going on fast enough.” His voice soft as he punctuated it with a sip from his glass. 

“It might have been, it might have not.” Oliver's gaze snapped back to Barry’s face. “You couldn't help that you were betrayed by someone you trusted and don't give me any of that ‘I should have known’ bullshit. Sometimes we make mistakes, or are stretched too thin and miss things. You can't do everything at once. They wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about it. They would want you to keep moving and to not blame yourself. They would have wanted you to take care of your son and to not push everyone away.” 

Silence. 

Oliver's eyes were glassy. Barry leaned on the railing next to him, staring out at the city's twinkling lights. 

“Why come here Barry?” 

Barry sighed and leaned heavier on the rail. “I can't face them yet. I've hurt everyone too bad over the years. Flashpoint killed any chance I had with Iris and Wally is the new flash, so I'm not necessary.” 

Oliver opened his mouth to refute him, but ended up grimacing and taking another drink. 

Once again there was silence, but it was softer this time. 

It was a few minutes before Oliver looked over at his counterpart again. He gasped. 

Barry scrunched up his brows. “What?”

“Lightning on your skin.” 

Sure enough when Barry looked down he was glowing slightly as lightning crackled inside and outside of his skin. “That's my que to go. I'll be back tomorrow.” Then Barry is gone and Oliver is alone again. 

He is always alone. 

Maybe that's how he was supposed to be. 

\----------

True to his word, Barry is there the next day. 

When William arrives home, he is greeted with an afternoon snack and an offer of homework help. 

The ghost seem less oppressive that day. 

Held at bay by lightning in a green sweater. 

\------------

Oliver is weak. 

He realizes this after three weeks of coming home to dinner and the sound of laughter. 

If everyone he touches dies, why has he allowed himself to build his life around Barry? 

Every time he thought that he looked up to see that small smile on William’s face. One that wasn't there before Barry showed up. 

Oliver was weak, but maybe that was okay. 

\----------

Nightmares had always haunted Oliver, ever since he was a little boy. The island had only made them worse. 

They were worse now than they had ever been. 

He didn't really sleep any more. 

One night, he was woken up in the middle of a nightmare by soft hands. Instantly he was out of bed gun pointed at a scared speedster whose hands were in the air. 

Oliver dropped the gun horrified. Barry kicked it away and stepped forward. Oliver scrambled back and tripped back onto his bed. 

“I almost killed you. I….”

Barry continued forward until he had his hand on Oliver's ankle. “Not consciously you didn't, so scoot over.” 

Oliver stared at him shell shocked, but obeyed. 

Barry slid into bed next to him. He maneuvered the archer under the blankets and then threw a leg and an arm over him. 

“Sleep.” 

And Oliver did. 

\----------

This became routine until Oliver almost couldn't remember what it was like without the speedster in bed next to him. 

It was nice. 

\----------

It was a week later when Barry confronted him. 

Oliver had come home to the sounds of Singing in the rain. His heart clenched as he saw his son and a certain speedster curled up on the couch watching a movie. 

It had continued to clench as he watched Barry help William with his homework and then tucked him in. 

Oliver sat downstairs and listened to the sounds of talking and an occasional laugh. He listened as the noise stopped and socked feet made their way down the stairs. 

Barry flopped down next to him. Oliver slid him a beer. Barry took a sip and then stared long and hard at Oliver. 

“Your son is about to break.” 

Oliver glared back. “What makes you say that?” 

Barry took another sip. “He's acting like me after my mom died. I stayed hard and bitter just like him, until one day Iris dragged me out and forces me to crack. He needs that Oliver, and he needs that from you. So tomorrow I am going to run errands and you are going to sit and talk to him. This is not up for negotiation. Good night.” The speedster downed the beer in a single gulp then disappeared to his bed upstairs leaving Oliver alone with his thoughts as he prepared for the night’s patrol. 

\----------

The next night Oliver was the one to tuck William in. Needless to say it was uncomfortable. 

Once William was in his bed, under the blankets, Oliver sat down by his feet. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “You know you can tell me anything right?” It came out awkward and forced. 

William rolled his eyes. “Did Barry put you up to this?” He asked clearly knowing the answer. 

Oliver huffed and leaned back. “I don't know what he wants me to do. He wants me to ‘communicate’ with you. I don't know what that means.” He looked at his son out of the corner of his eyes. 

William crossed his arms over his chest. “Maybe try to be honest with me? Like what actually went on on that island or what happened to you the years that you were gone or what we are going to do now.” When he finished the boy was slightly out of breath. 

Oliver turned to look at him and signed. “I ruin everything I touch, that's why all my friends and family are dead and that's why your mother is dead.”

The boy leaned forward, eyes narrowed and almost growled out. “What do you mean?”

Oliver gathered his knees and wrapped his arms around them. “I should probably start from the beginning.” William nodded. 

It took four hours. (That was the toned down version, with less blood and killing than there actually was.) 

By the end William was curled in his father’s lap crying. Oliver had his face tucked in son’s hair, breathing in and hiding his tears. 

“I don't blame you.” A tiny voice said. Oliver sat up straight. 

“Why not?” He asked brokenly. 

William pushed back to look at his father. “You were trying to fix your father's mistakes. You were alone and lost and did what you thought was best. I can't blame you for trying your best.”

“I've killed people.” Was Oliver's reply. 

“But you don't anymore and now you save people every night who didn't have a chance before.” William tucked his head back into his father's neck as Oliver sat reeling from the knowledge that his son doesn't hate him. 

“Okay.” Oliver whispered his voice stunned. 

\---------

When Barry came home three hours later, he pressed the door open quietly, to find the two curled up together and passed out. 

He smiled. 

\------------

That day marked a change. 

Not a huge change, because grief and understanding take time, but enough to notice. 

Life in the apartment was less tense. Oliver left a little later and got back a little earlier from patrol. William slept a little better. 

The ghosts that followed them like shadows faded a little bit. 

It felt a little easier to breath. 

\-----------

A few days later, Barry and William where snuggled under blankets on the couch watching The Wizard of Oz. 

“Ollie told me your mom died when you were eleven.” William murmured. 

Barry nodded softly not taking his eyes off the T.V. screen. 

“Does it ever get better?” Barry looked down to meet William’s sad questioning eyes. 

“No not really. It always feels like there is a hole in your chest, like someone reached in and dipped out something important. As the years go by, you learn to live with the hurt and work around it.” Barry whispered smiling sadly at the boy in his lap. 

William nodded and leaned back onto Barry's chest. The speedster’s arms circled the boy and held him tighter. 

\-----------

It was two days later at dinner, when Barry introduced what he had been doing on what was now known as The Night. 

“I was thinking that we could go on vacation for a few days, you know just to get away for a little way.” Barry said enthusiastically shoving chicken into his mouth. Oliver glared at him and William giggled. 

Oliver then flashed his son a look (which only made William laugh harder) and then picked up a forkful of salad. “I don't have any vacation day left and William has already missed enough school.” 

William pouted. “Dad, come on! It will just be for the weekend.”

Barry smiled. “It's better than that! It will only feel like five minutes on this earth.” 

Oliver set his fork down and narrowed his eyes at the speedster across the table. “What are you implying?”

“We could go visit Kara for the weekend. What feels like three days on her earth is like three minutes here.” Barry says smugly, narrowing his eyes mockingly back at Oliver. 

“Wait are you saying that there are other earths?” William’s voice rose consistently as the sentence went on. 

“Yep!” Barry popped the P. He turned to Oliver. “So what do you say?” 

Oliver stared at his plate calculating before finally sighing heavily. “Fine, but we leave on Friday.” 

Both speedster and boy cheered before babbling excitedly to each other. 

Oliver smiled. 

\----------

Later that night when a wound had forced Oliver in from patrol, the two men sat at the dining room table as Barry sewed his fellow vigilante closed. After Barry finished the two heroes sat quietly. 

“I'm going to talk to Wally tonight about going to Lian Yu.” Barry stated. 

Oliver whipped to look at him. “Why?” His eyes searched the speedster’s face. 

“Something in the timeline doesn't feel right, so I just want to double check.” 

“What do you mean it doesn't feel right?” Oliver whisper yelled. 

“I mean after the explosion on the island the timeline had been fuzzy. It clears up, but I can't see that far, so I want to put up motion sensors. Just in case.” Barry explained. 

Oliver's brows furrowed. “If what you are saying is true, there is a chance everyone could be alive right?” His blue eyes shown with hope. 

“I can't say anything for sure, but I am hoping.” Barry patted his friends hand before pushing himself up and stretching.  
“I won't be back until Friday. I've been spending too much time away from my prison.” Without thinking Barry kissed the top of Oliver's head before speeding out. 

Oliver stared into the night, hope and love blooming in his heart. 

\----------

Wally hadn't known what to think when someone who was apparently Barry Allen called him and asked to meet. He had said yes, hoping that in fact his brother. 

The man had asked to meet at a tiny gas station almost exactly between Star and Central at exactly midnight. 

So at exactly midnight at Stan’s Wally stood waiting. 

Sure enough, cracklings on the horizon was all too familiar lightning. A second later, a man Wally thought he would never see again stood in front of him. 

Barry Allen stood uncomfortably under the fluorescent lights of the gas station playing with the straps of a large backpack.

Wally came in for his hug at super speed. Barry held on tight and they stood there for what seemed like years. Finally when Wally pushed back he was grinning. 

“We all thought we were never going to see you again! Can't wait for you to come home, Iris will actually die. Come one.” Wally grabbed his mentor’s hand and pulled. 

Barry stood still. 

“I can't come back yet. I haven't finished in the speedforce. I called you here because I need your help.” Barry says sadly, looking at the ground. 

Wally examined him for a moment, before steeling himself and meeting Barry's eyes. “Anything.”

“How good are you at running on water?” An awkward smile danced across the older heroes face. 

Wally laughed. 

\----------

It was exactly at 5:00 on Friday night that Barry appeared in the living room. 

Oliver tapped his foot impatiently as if he was about to scold the sheepishly smiling speedster. 

William stood up from where he had been sitting on his bag and hugged the younger man. “I thought you were gone.”

Barry hugged him back tight. “Never, I just had to finish setting things up for our vacation.” He looked down and met William’s eyes. “Are you ready?”

William wiggled out of Barry's arms and scooped the special backpack his father had given him specifically for the trip. “Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this trip all week!”

Barry laughed and then turned his attention to Oliver. “You have all your stuff?” Oliver gave a single nod. “Then grab it and lets head to the roof!”

“The roof?” William asked confused. 

Barry grinned and grabbed the bag full of sleeping stuff off the floor. “Well since my friend Vibe isn't here and I have you guys, the process is a little messier, but still safe.” Oliver glared at the speedster while he was dragged up the stairs by his son. 

Once on the roof Barry positioned them so that he had one Queen on each side. He then turned to them. “A couple of rules, don't look around, just keep your eyes closed or straight forward until we're there, please hold on to your stuff tightly. Finally remember that this is safe, even if it doesn't look or feel like it. Got it?” Both Queens nodded. “Then we are set to go.” 

Barry slipped in between them and grabbed them by the scruffs of their jacket. Then he looked up at the sky and yelled. “Now please.” 

In front of them a bolt of green lightning hit the ground in front of them and a portal opened. 

William closed his eyes. Then the next thing he knew he was standing in the middle of a cute apartment he had never seen before. Unfortunately the apartment was full of people he had never met before. 

A blonde woman in the middle of the group was the only one who didn't seem surprised. She left to feet and ran at Barry. “Barry!” She shouted hugging him. Barry's smile was just as bright as hers. 

“Kara! I'm sorry I didn't know it was game night it would have waited a little bit before showing up.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. 

Kara just hugged him tighter. “No problem, you said you'd be dropping by, plus now you can say hi to Winn and James and Alex.” She let him go. William watched the speedster be swept up in a hug by a shorter brown haired man. 

He snickered as he watched his father be lifted off the ground by the blonde woman's hug. He laughed harder as him father looked put out but accepted it. “Oliver! I haven't seen you since the alien invasion! How are you?” The woman, no her name was Kara, looked like an excited puppy. 

William saw his father sigh and answer her question, though he also saw the corner of his mouth lift up. 

That was when Kara turned her attention on him. “You must be William! Barry told me all about you!” She then turned to Oliver and whacked him lightly on the arm. “Speaking of which how could you not tell me you have a kid? I love kids!” 

Oliver opened his mouth to answer then promptly closed it as Kara scooped William up in a hug. 

William just looked stunned and Oliver smiled a real smile. 

Barry smiled. This vacation was a good idea. 

\----------

The vacation marked a change in behaviour in the Queen-Allen household (as William called it in his head). Barry was around more often and it was clear that that pleased Oliver. 

They sat closer on the couch and shared longer looks. Honestly William was a very perceptive ten year old and if his father didn't think he could identify a look of longing than he was the dumb one. 

One night when Barry was gone, William decided to take action. “You know you don't have to greave forever. You can move on. I know you won't do anything because you're afraid people will get hurt and because you think you don't deserve it after everything that's happened. Maybe it's time that you listen to Barry and let yourself be happy.” He took a long drink of hot chocolate letting the mug shield his face from his father's look. “Don't say I'm wrong because we both know I'm right.” 

Oliver just took a sip of beer and leaned back. “When did you get so smart?”

The boy smiled softly. “I was just born this way.” 

Oliver ruffles his hair. “I know. I'm just… It's just too soon.” He sighed and set his beer down. 

William sets his mug down. “Well at least tell him how you feel, don't lead him on because don't think I don't know.”

Oliver nodded softly. “I will.”

\----------

It was a few days later when Oliver caught Barry. 

“Barry I need to talk to you.”

The speedster smiled. “Good, because I've been meaning to talk to you too.” 

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but Barry beat him to it. “I think I'm in love with you.” Then he promptly smashed his hands over his mouth. 

Oliver smiled. This is why he fell in love with him. “Funny, because that was what I was going to say too.”

Barry's eyes were the sun. “Really?” He asked oh so hopefully. 

“Yes, but if we are going to do this, I… I need time. We need to go slowly.” 

“I'll take it!” The speedster said viciously, before hugging Oliver tightly. 

He seemed to realize something and ripped himself away. “Is that alright?”

Oliver didn't answer and just tucked the hero into his arms. Barry sighed and melted into the touch. 

This could work. 

\-----------

William came home from school to find his father and Barry tangled up on the couch. 

He smiled. 

\-----------

Weeks passed and the tiny family grew closer. 

Life was brighter and the ghosts only lingered in corners and dreams. 

Barry still left and Oliver still kept things to himself, but it was getting better. 

William no longer felt so crushed. 

Until Barry returned home breathless one day saying he had news. 

\---------

William came home the sound of yelling. 

Inside were people he knew but never met. It included the blonde lady that his father was fond of, his dad’s best friend, his aunt, kid flash and like seven other people he didn't know. The one thing he knew was that these people were all on the island like him and none of them were his mom. 

He dropped his school bag on the ground. All eyes swirled to him. 

Tears dropped down his face. 

Then he was tucked in arms he knew so well. The smell of lightning and the feel of leather on his skin. Barry. 

The speedster picked him up and William buried his face in the hero’s neck. Then he cried. He felt Barry's hands in his hair and heard him saying things, but it sounded like he was underwater. 

The last thing he remembered was the feeling of overwhelming sadness. 

\----------

Oliver watched as Barry races up stairs with William in his arms. Then he turned back to meet ten confused faces. 

Wally spoke first. “So that's what he's been doing.” He looked Oliver gently. “Tell him that Jessie and I need some help on a project we’re working on and if he doesn't come back soon Iris is going to kill him.”  
Oliver nodded and Wally was gone in a streak of sparks, leaving the tension in the room thicker than before. 

Thea broke the silence that had settled. “Ollie care to tell what's going on?”

Oliver sighed tiredly. “Barry appeared out of nowhere about four months ago after apparently sacrificing himself to the speed force. He's the only reason William talks to me or anyone at all.” 

Rene shrugged. “Good enough for me. Got any food in this joint? I've been living off squirrels for almost half a year.” There was nods of agreement and Thea led the party to the kitchen. 

\----------

After everyone had eaten, showered and then promptly passed out, Oliver crept upstairs. 

He found Barry sitting in William’s bed with the boy curled in his lap. The speedster’s head jerked up to look at him.  
Barry's voice was soft and sad when he spoke. “I explained everything to him and then he cried until he passed out.” Barry ran a hand through the boys hair. 

Oliver nodded and crawled to sit next to his partner and son. 

Barry looked at him. “I get now that Felicity is home, this,” he gestured to the bed. “Is probably not going to work anymore. So I…”

He was cut off by Oliver's lips meeting his own. 

After a minute they broke apart. Barry was so confused. “What…” He trailed off. 

“Felicity will always be uncomfortable with William and he will never love her like he does you. Now William is the biggest part of my life and I need to make sure that he is happy.” Barry opened his mouth to object, probably because he didn't want to be with Oliver for William only, but Oliver stopped him. “I need you Barry. I need your light and I need your laugh and I love you. William does too. Just because Felicity is back doesn't mean that things have to change between us. It doesn't mean that Felicity herself hasn't changed. So please stay.” 

Barry looked at him in awe. “I think that that was the longest time I have ever heard you talk about feelings in the entire three years I have known you.” 

Oliver smacked him on the arm and then kissed him again. 

In their laps William smiled.


End file.
